


Securing the Perimeter!

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Season Finale of Shadowhunter Alec and Magnus went to "Secure the Perimeter" since we were not given any clue about what they were doing, I wrote my idea of what could have happened!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Securing the Perimeter!

**Author's Note:**

> These Characters are from Shadowhunters on Freeform that is based on The Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare.
> 
> I am a curious person and my head has come up with some theories as to what Magnus and Alec were doing while securing the perimeter.

After stepping out of Camille’s library. Magnus stopped, “Alexander.” Alec turned to Magnus. “I just want you to know, there is nothing between Camille and me any more. I have no feeling for her. I promise.” Alec rolled his eyes and turned away. “Alexander?”

“I just don’t want to talk about Camille, Magnus.” Alec sped up his stride.

Magnus nodded to Alec’s back. “Is there something you do want to talk about because I cannot handle this silence?”

Alec stopped abruptly, causing Magnus to run into him, Alec turned quickly and caught Magnus before he could fall. “I am not jealous. I mean, I didn’t like that she kissed you, but I know you didn’t initiate the kiss. So that’s it, we’re good.” 

“No, I don’t think we are, Alexander. Something is bothering you.” Magnus placed a hand gently on Alec’s arm and turned Alec to face him. “Please, talk to me.”

Alec sighed, “I am not fond of Camille. I just want to find the book and get you as far away from her as possible.” Alec snapped without meaning to.  
“Me?” Magnus’ mouth twitch in a bit of a smirk. “You are jealous Alexander. I assure you there is noth…”

“I am not jealous, I said I wanted all of us to get as far away from her as possible.” He began fidgeting with his hands.

“No, you didn’t.” As Magnus spoke Alec stepped closer to Alec, “its okay, Alexander. There is nothing going on between Camille and me.”

“Can we please stop talking about this, Magnus?” Alec hissed. “We need to secure the perimeter.”

“Okay, but first, can I ask you something?” Magnus raised a finger a hand slightly in question.

Alec had no idea what came over him in that moment but it could have been that Alec was feeling very vulnerable had been fighting the urge to be so close to Magnus all day. This was a feeling he had never experienced before, not even with Jace, his Parabatai. He raised his hand to mirror Magnus’ entwining their fingers together, he pulled Magnus close to him and wrapped the hand that he held around him. He leaned ever so slightly forward, but as much as he wanted to touch his lips to Magnus’ he waited he wasn’t sure what until he saw it. Magnus’ eyes wide with surprise lost the glamour, and showed Alec what they naturally looked like. He smirked and finally their lips met again. Alec continued to smile as he heard the gasp escape Magnus. 

It was Magnus that pulled away first, “Alexander, you have got to stop surprising me like that, I like it too much.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him back into the kiss. Somehow Magnus had gotten lost in the feel of Alec’s lips on his, Alec’s hands caressing his waist softly, Alec’s little moans against his lips. Somehow Alec had gotten lost with Magnus’ hands entangled in his hair, Magnus’ teasing little bites, and Magnus’ pull for more. 

Neither Alec nor Magnus noticed the two circle members approach them with Valentine in tow, until they were being pulled apart. “Well now, what do we have here? A Shadowhunter and a downworlder?” Disgust laced Valentines words. “What a disgrace.” He hissed at Alec. Magnus glared at Valentine, as he struggled in the circle member’s arms. Alec was quiet, but rage was coming into his eyes. “You can do so much better than this filthy creature, boy.”

The rage had set in and Alec knocked the circle member that had been holding him back a fraction and tried to lunge for Valentine. “THE ONLY FILTHY CREATURE HERE IS YOU.” He reached for his seraph blade, but the circle member had already reached him pulling him back, turning him to face the other circle member and Magnus.

Valentine spoke in a stern tone, “You will calm down, or I will have my friend here, slice open Magnus Bane’s throat.” Fear replaced the rage in Alec’s eyes, as he quit struggling against the circle member. “Now, boys, let’s go have a talk with my children.” Valentine motioned for his men to lead the way.


End file.
